Shards of the other Worlds
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Bernkastel is bored while waiting for the next game to start she plays out her own story. This story begins with the human Beatrice who did not fall off the cliff that day a die. :Hinted Battler/Beato:
1. Chapter 1

Shards of the other Worlds

Written by: Goldensunsheba

Chapter One: Beatrice

Bernkastel stood in the emptiness it was quiet and sometimes peaceful to be here, the shard of different worlds hover around her endless worlds with endless possibilities. At one time she would have cared for these worlds and wish miracles to happen to them, but as she aged she got bored of it all and found torment and destruction was a lot funnier than bringing those a happy ending. She carefully picked up a crystal shard and gazed in to it.

'_Tell me your story show me the world in which you exist,_' requested Bernkastel softly to it her voice held no emotion but the story slowly began to unfold in front of her. This story was far different from the one she had encountered before. She smiled and sat down to watch the story unfold.

Adam Osaki sighed rubbing his temples as he gazed at young Rosa Ushiromiya she was distracted and not paying much attention to her homework. She was worried about what her father would say once he saw the low marks she received and it was understandable Adam had only recently been working with her.

"Rosa calm down I'm sure your father will understand, you just need an extra boast, remember the last test you had, you aced it," he ran his hand through his red hair and gazed a the young girl who looked back down at the history book.

"It's not fair, My brothers and sister are so much better than me, Adam," she said, Adam had taken up being her tutor for the last couple of weeks, it was merely luck that brought him to Rosa, the Principle of their school suggest he go ahead and work with her. He was 17 while she was merely 14, she was in the same school so they thought it would be best for him the help her, he actually was glad of the suggestion he hated being at home and his friends got him into a lot of trouble. Tutoring Rosa was an easy job and she was very sweet and polite.

"Come on Rosa we should finish up this Math assignment, you shouldn't worry about what your family knows you should just be yourself," Adam smiled at her his bright blue eyes twinkled and Rosa blushed slightly and turned away from him. He was very cute boy and Rosa hated feeling this awkward crush for him. But how could she not he was the only boy who has actually been nice to her…even though it felt more like a proper brother/sister relationship. The Door down stairs slam shut and Rosa jumped knowing her father was back and he didn't sound like he was in a good mood.

"ROSA USHIROMIYA!" Kinzo Ushiromiya's voice echoed through the whole mansion. Adam cringed at the sound knowing this wasn't going to be good for Rosa. Rose bowed her head at Adam and headed down stairs to greet her father. She was shaking like a leaf about to fall off a tree. Adam decided to keep a distance but followed her none the less.

"I-I'm sorry father." Rosa stuttered as she bowed to her father. The grey haired man was not impressed by his daughter in the slightest and he had her report card in one hand.

"SORRY, YOU ARE A COMPLETE FAILURE!" he shouted at her and she cringed trying to hold back her tears.

"I-I've been doing be-better f-father," Rosa stuttered some more and out of rage Kinzo slapped her cheek. Adam cringed but what could he do than just stay back, it was there family he didn't have any say…but he felt that slapping his daughter was uncalled for. She sobbed finally crying.

"STUPID WORTHLESS CHILD GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Kinzo shouted and pointed. Rosa ran out the front door she let out a cry of anger and sadness and Kinzo disappeared deeper into the mansion the door slamming. Adam chased after her quickly worried that she may be hurt and get herself into more trouble than she already was in.

She was faster that he was and had already vanished into the forest Adam sighed and tried to call out to her but there was no response he hoped she wouldn't get lost. He turned back and grumbled. Heck he was lost himself. Adam ran his hand through his red hair again and decided it was best to try and head for the beach, Rosa would likely do the same and he'd probably meet up with her sooner or later.

Rosa had run as far as her legs could take her into the forest she wished that she could just disappear and never return again. She hated everything her skirt was tattered her cheek was still red from before and her eyes where red from all the tears she had been crying. She couldn't imagine anything worse…she paused and realized that she was lost in the forest. She sighed and kept walking a bit further and she saw a fence…a very fancy looking fence.

"What's this doing in the forest?" Rosa asked herself. She spotted an opening within the fence small, but big enough to get through. She slowly crawled through in and walked along further. There was a clearing up ahead and she was suddenly in some ones back yard. She could see the mansion and it looked a lot different than the one she lived in, but Rosa didn't remember that there was anyone living on the Island except for the Ushiromiya's. She spotted someone sitting alone wearing an elegant Victorian style dress she was drinking something from a tea cup. Perhaps this was the Witch of the forest that her brothers always tried to scare her about. She didn't look harmful or even like any kind of witch. Rosa approached her curiously and a bit nervously. The woman looked up. She was young, probably no older than Adam…oh right she forgot about him…

"Who are you?" Rosa caught herself asking this woman, she looked up and gazed at Rosa almost happily surprised.

"I am Beatrice," she introduced herself and she stood up smiling at Rosa, her bright blue eyes were welcoming, her hair was tied back in a tight braided bun and she looked like a perfect Victorian doll.

"I'm Rosa Ushiromiya, I-I'm sorry for trespassing," Rosa nervously bowed and tried to dust herself off as she felt rather inelegant compared to Beatrice.

"Ushiromiya? Are you related to Kinzo?" Beatrice asked, "Please, take I seat I don't mind if you join me, it's not usual that I get company," she offered Rosa a chair next to an empty tea cup. Rosa was pretty thirsty and couldn't just ignore this woman's hospitality after all she did seem lonely. Rosa took a seat.

"Thank you," she said as Beatrice pour her a cup of tea, "Do you know my father…I mean Kinzo?"

"Of course, I have known Kinzo for a long time, he comes here often. When he comes we drink tea and take walks together, I happened to be alone today, but enough about me, tell me about yourself," she placed the tea pot down and returned to her seat gazing at Rosa in amazement.

"Ah…I was upset, I ended up running and ended up here, I ran through the forest," Rosa explained and Beatrice's eyes widened.

"The Forest?" She was very surprised and Rosa wondered why, "Didn't you encounter any wolves! How did you fend them off? Did you through biscuits at them and run away? Where you wearing a magical cloak to get past them!" Beatrice ranted and Rosa could hardly believe that Beatrice really believed that there were wolves in the forest. Rosa could not help but burst out laughing.

"Beatrice there aren't any wolves in the forest," Rosa laughed and Beatrice tilted her head at me confused.

"I was told that I couldn't leave because of them…" Beatrice thought for a moment, "Tell me more about this outside world!" she beamed happily grinning.

"Uh…where should I start…well I go to school for most of my day, it can be really though sometimes," Rosa said and drank some of the tea Beatrice poured her.

"School? What's that?"

"Hahaha, you've never been to school, you would like it, there are lots of people and you can learn a lot of things. Although sometimes the classes can be pretty hard and you'll need a tutor like me," Rosa explained chuckling at Beatrice's expression she looked excited.

"Tell me more!"

"Well there's also theme parks, I like this one ride that spins us around in tea cups, and roller coasters that whoosh you around," Rosa made a movement with her chair to simulate the roller coaster and Beatrice looked thrilled.

"How do you fit in those tea cups?"

"They're a lot bigger than the ones you drink from Beatrice," Laughed Rosa she was fun to talk to Beatrice, she held onto every word Rosa said.

"Have you never been outside the fence Beatrice?"

"Kinzo told me that I shouldn't leave because of the wolves…he said it was dangerous and that I could get hurt," Beatrice picked up her tea cup and brought it to her lips.

"The only wolves I've ever seen are in the zoo," Rosa explained.

"The zoo? What's that?" she placed the cup down gently.

"Ah…It's a place where they keep all sort of rare animals, like Elephants, Giraffes and Zebras," Rosa said.

"But aren't there scary animals like wolves?" Beatrice asked.

"It's alright all the animals are kept in cages so it's safe," Rosa smiled and Beatrice suddenly fell silent and her expression seemed to have changed. Rose smile faded as well.

"How is that…Any different from me?" She asked solemnly. Rosa tried to explain it better but no matter how she worded it…it still sound much like her life caged away. Rosa hung her head sadly. Beatrice didn't deserve this; in fact no one as innocent as her deserved such a fate.

"Who…am I?" her voice asked softly Rosa lifted her head there where tears in her eyes. Rosa stared at her unable to answer that question, "Everyone calls me Beatrice…but that is not me…I'm no witch, I cannot use magic, but it seems the witch is sealed within me…within my soul," she looked up at Rosa, "I do not want to be Beatrice anymore…"

Rosa didn't know what to say, it's true everyone truly believe that she was the witch of the forest Beatrice. Her family considered that she was this all powerful golden witch but what Rosa saw in front of her was an innocent soul who had been caged up her entire life. There was nothing but sadness for this young woman and Rosa could bear it no longer. Rosa stood abruptly and offered her hand to Beatrice.

"Do you want to try and go outside the fence?" Rosa smiled warmly at Beatrice, she looked at me with no answer, "There are no wolves out there and there's a small opening that we could get through." She really wanted to show Beatrice the outside world, just a little walk and then bring her back, maybe she could convince father to let her outside of the island even. She smiled at the thought of how happy Beatrice would be.

"T-there aren't any wolves? If we crawl out through the fence…we'll be outside…?" Beatrice asked me hesitantly.

"That's right," Rosa reached for Beatrice's hand and took in gently and pulled her up, "Come on this way!" Rosa led her slowly away and Beatrice followed but stopped as she let go of Rosa's hand she gazed back at her mansion.

"Rosa…" Beatrice said not looking at Rosa, "I know nothing of the things you've talked about…I want to know, I want to know all about the outside world. I want to know…the reason why I was born," Beatrice turned to Rosa, "I don't want to be Beatrice I want to live my life as a new person."

Rosa was confused she couldn't say anything to this, Beatrice was pouring her heart out to her how could she deny any request from her, "I don't want to stay here anymore, I won't come back, I don't need tea or dress's anymore, I won't meet with Kinzo again, I want to see a different world…" She suddenly laughed, "I want to see the Zoo!" Rosa smiled brightly at her reaction.

"Take me away Rosa, I never want to come back," Beatrice requested. Rosa knew that if her father found out it was her who took Beatrice away forever that she would be scolded harshly, but she could not deny such a request she wanted to show Beatrice her world.

"Sure," Rosa took her hand again and led her to the hole in the fence. Beatrice went first and her dress ripped through the hole leaving a piece of her dress there. Rosa followed her as she wondered around in the forest.

"Oh wow…I'm actually outside…." She breathed in the air as if she hadn't smelt fresh air before, "This is amazing, come on Rosa show me more!" she walked further into the forest quickly leaving her old life behind.

They walked for quiet a while Beatrice was investigating everything they came across the wild flowers, the trees, the fruits, the smells, the sounds, everything for Beatrice was new and exciting. But they were getting lost and Rosa new that she had no idea where they were actually going, for all she knew they could be going to the other side of the island.

"Beatrice, slow down!" Rosa rushed trying to catch up to her, "I think we're lost!"

"I'm enjoying being lost, it's very pleasant," Beatrice smiled back at Rosa and Rosa frowned. It was most likely her up bring that she had to sense of danger. It was beginning to get dark and Rosa was getting a bit scared.

"Beatrice we should head toward the sea, we'll be able to walk along the beach, I gain my bearings better that way," Rosa said pointing towards the nearest clearing.

"Alright Rosa, Lead the way!" Beatrice smiled following the young girl towards the cliffs. The sound of the ocean was refreshing to Rosa but Beatrice squealed with glee at the sight of it. The salty smell was wonderful Beatrice smelt the air and she turned to Rose as the wind gently blew through her hair.

"This is the sea? It's amazing I've never seen it before!" Beatrice turned back to it and held out her arms, "HELLO SEA!"

"Be careful we'll have to scale the cliff in order to get down," Rosa led the way and Beatrice followed, "There isn't an aquarium on the island but there's lots of fish." Rosa explained a bit excited to see the fish and show Beatrice all the new things she's never seen before.

"I can't wait to see them! Are there Whales and Dolphins too?" Beatrice asked carefully climbing down the steep rocky cliff side. Little had they known they where being followed silently. Adam had spotted Rosa and had quickly decided to follow knowing that the rocks where very unstable he'd rather not have anyone hurt. He didn't recognize the girl that was with her but assumed it was one of her relatives or friends…although the dress was a bit awkward for climbing in.

"Hahaha you'd have to actually go to an aquarium to see those," Rosa said a few steps below her, she heard cracking of rocks giving way Rosa looked down worried it was her but Beatrice let out a scream as she began to fall. Rosa's heart stopped as she watched Beatrice fall then stop almost in mid air like magic…but it wasn't magic. Adam Osaki was holding onto her hand tightly.

"You two are crazy!" he shouted and pulled Beatrice up with one swift movement and she wrapped her arms around this strange red head that just saved her life. Rosa couldn't move she felt paralyzed.

"Rosa you'd better not fall too! I can't carry both of you!" Adam shouted down at her and Rosa blinked.

"Beatrice are you okay!" she asked loudly and Beatrice nodded still clinging to the red head for dear life.

"Beatrice? That's your name, I'm Adam, I don't normally go ahead and safe girl's lives but you're a special case," he was joking but she was much to startled to even respond to that, "Her put your arms around my neck I'll piggy back you down, so if we fall we'll fall together!" Beatrice did as he requested and he scaled along with Rosa down the rest of the cliff until they came down to the beach. Beatrice was shaking still even when they where on solid ground.

"Adam, I can't believe you followed me…" Rosa was somewhat mad yet happy that he had gone ahead and rescued Beatrice.

"Thank you…" Beatrice quivered still holding onto his back afraid to let go.

"It's kind of an awkward meeting but it's nice to meet you," Adam said and kneeled down letting her off his back and she stumbled a bit but steadied herself and she smiled brightly and bowed. Rosa suddenly hugged her tightly.

"You should be more careful next time!" she cried loudly, Beatrice patted Rosa's head and looked at Adam.

"Are you an Ushiromiya as well?" she asked with a smile still she was quivering from her experience.

"No, I'm Rosa's tutor Adam Osaki," Adam held out his hand and Beatrice took it.

"You are amazing, thank you again so much," Adam flushed slightly, "Ah don't mention it…"

_

"Who is he?" a voice broke Bernkastel's story. The Witch of Miracles looked up to greet the eyes of the Witch of Resurrection, "Why does he look like Onee-chan?" Ange asked abruptly.

"The world they are in now is very different from the one you come from Ange Ushiromiya, in this world Battle Ushiromiya and the Golden Witch Beatrice do not exist as rivals in this world," Bernkastel responded with no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"This story is to tell what happened to Beatrice if she stayed alive in that human body correct?" Ange asked walking next to Bernkastel and gazing into the stone that she held.

"Yes, but I can assure you that there will be no happy ending to this story in the end…" Bernkastle responded.

"I don't understand, why create it then?" Ange demanded.

"For mere amusement as I wait for the next games to begin…isn't that why you have joined me Ange Ushiromiya?" Bernkastel let out a cackle, "Let's see how this story plays out."


	2. Chapter 2

Shards of the other Worlds

By: Goldensunsheba

Chapter two: Escape

Bernkastel gazed gently taking the crystal and holding in front of both her and Ange. Ange watched it carefully she didn't understand the meaning of Bernkastel's story and why she created it, but it did interest her. After all boredom was poisonous to witch's so it was understandable that she wanted something to entertain her…but it wasn't like her to grant a miracle to another world.

"Show me more of this world," Ange asked but it was more of a command than a request. Bernkastel's face smirked into a grin.

"Very well Ange Ushiromiya, I will show you more of this world," Bernkastel responded.

'_Let us continue this story._'

* * *

The three of them sat down on the rocky cliff side Rosa was still shaken up not to mention Beatrice. Adam's blue dress jacket was wrapped around her should as it was a bit colder now that they where right near the ocean. Adam gazed out at the sea they had been silent for a little while now, he turned back to the two girls.

"I never expected you to actually find someone in the forest," Adam smiled at Rosa who looked up abruptly at him.

"She lived in a mansion, it looks like…father built it for her," Rosa looked at Beatrice, it was a long story and she wondered if it would be alright to let him know about her. Beatrice nodded.

"I've lived there for as long as I can remember, Kinzo had been the only one to ever come visit me until today," Beatrice began to explain her story to Adam. The story shocked him, he couldn't believe it. It sounded like something out of a fairytale, like a Princess being locked away in a tower. Oddly enough it kind of reminded him of Rapunzel.

After her story they fell silent it was getting darker than before and the sun was setting slowly over the ocean.

"Come on we'd better get moving it's going to be late, if we're going to take her away from her prison we'd better get her off the island," Adam said as he stood up offering a hand to the two girls. Rosa nodded in agreement, "But I still haven't got the slightest idea where we are."

"That's alright, I brought a flash light. If we stay close together we'll be fine," Adam responded to the two of them and Beatrice was watching the sun slowly fall over the ocean her blue eyes sparkled as the continued to walk along the beach. She was simply amazed by something so beautiful she wasn't paying attention to were she was walking and stumbled and fell against the hard stone. Adam spun around as he heard her let out a sob.

"Beatrice!" Rosa kneeled down, Beatrice's legs where cut up by hitting the stone along with her hand and he dress was more torn now than before. Her hands were bleeding and it stung.

"I-It hurts…" Beatrice responded holding her hand close to her Adam's jacket fell off her shoulders. Adam dashed back to the two girls.

"You are very clumsy," Adam stated Rosa carefully helped her up, "We're nearly there, and the rocks aren't a jagged." Adam pointed ahead and she looked at the sand that lied ahead. She nodded.

"I-I'm sorry for slowing everyone down," she bowed her head and Adam picked up his jacket and wrapped it around her again.

"Don't be sorry, we should just be more careful, we're use to this sort of stuff you aren't just take it easy!" Adam encouraged her.

"He's right just take it slow at first there's no reason to rush we won't take you back," Rosa said and Beatrice smiled at them both.

The three of them continued the journey until they reached the docks they must have been walking for a good hour or so and idle chit chat about different thing that Beatrice never heard of was the subject. Rosa pointed out the docks first the ferry was there waiting for passengers. Adam normally left the island late at night so the ferry was requested to stay until he was ready to leave.

"I didn't expect them to wait so long, here's our chance no one will spot us escaping off the island." Adam nodded gazing towards Rosa's mansion. Beatrice gazed at it.

"It looks different from mine, your rose garden is kept so nice…I'm glad to be leaving," she turned back to the ferry. It seemed to be the only light out in the sea the moon light shimmered off the water but it was dark.

"We'd better be off then it'll take at least 45 minutes till we reach the main land, we'll eat something on the ride," Adam nodded leading the girls to the ferry Beatrice didn't bother to look back again. She smiled gazing at the sea, she couldn't wait to see the new world that she was about to enter, no longer would she have to drink tea, no longer would she ever have to meet with Kinzo.

"Are you ready to leave Mr. Osaki?" asked the ferry man who bowed politely and gazed at the two girls with him curiously.

"Yes these two are coming with me, we're spending the weekend on the main land," Adam explained.

"I see, Miss Rosa and Miss…?" The ferry man gazed at Beatrice.

"Alice, she's a friend of Rosa's from school, they're rehearsing a play don't mind the dress," Adam explained quickly and pulled the two of them inside the ship and the Ferry man nodded and headed into the Ferry.

The Ship left the dock as the three of them took a seat at the small coffee shop that was on the ship itself, it may have been a small ferry but it was definitely classy.

"Alice? What kind of name is Alice?" Rosa inquired at Adam Beatrice tried to straighten out her tattered dress feeling rather inelegant.

"Actually I think it suits her, it small, it sweet and innocent," Adam said leaning back in his chair finally able to relax was nice all that walking was exhausting. Rosa looked at Beatrice than back at Adam then back at Beatrice and she nodded.

"What do you think? You said you didn't want to be Beatrice anymore, we could call you Alice, and you could wear your hair down, father would never guess who you were!" Rosa smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

"I like it, Alice…I could get use to being called Alice…call me Alice from now on," Beatrice requested with a smile.

"Then it's settled from now on you are Alice," Adam grinned at her, "Welcome to you're new life Alice, the first thing we should do is get something to eat I am starving!" Adam groaned rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah me too, I haven't eaten anything since I was with you, and biscuits aren't very filling," Rosa replied and nodded to Adam and turned to Beatrice…or Alice now.

"No, they aren't and I haven't eaten since lunch either, I guess we're all hungry from the trip," Alice responded still trying to get use to her new name she enjoyed having it though it made her feel as though she was actually someone. She couldn't explain it but it was nice finally being freed from the island even if she was tired, cold and hungry…She was enjoying more than she could ever imagine. She watched Adam step up and go to the café to order them some food. She wondered what they had to eat on this ship actually she wouldn't mind if Adam got her anything. She flushed slightly at the thought and Rosa nudged her and she looked back at Rosa.

"So do you think he's cute?" Rosa asked it that girly sort of gossip way that Alice had never encountered before. It was quiet puzzling the way Rosa said it and nudged her in such a way.

"Well, I wouldn't say cute… perhaps charming…maybe handsome but cute is for little rabbits and stuffed animals," Alice said quiet seriously and Rosa laughed lightly.

"Oh, I keep forgetting," Rosa laughed, "You don't understand girl talk. I bet you have a crush on him," she waggled her finger at Alice who shook her head.

"I'd never want to crush him, that'd be terrible," Alice said terrified of what Rosa was going on about but she continued to laugh which made her smiled slightly.

"Whoa did I miss something?" Adam asked returning to the table with some hot chocolate for everyone. He placed the cups down gently.

"Heh…n-nothing," Rosa giggled and she took the mug and sipped it carefully.

"This is strange looking tea," Alice said looking down at her mug that Adam placed in front of her. There was odd looking cream on top and white squishy cylinders floating on top of the liquid that was dark brown.

"Silly it's not tea, its hot Coco," Adam smiled as he took a drink of it, "Try it."

"Okay," Alice gladly held the mug gently and tipped it to her lips, the taste was actually amazing, it was sweet yet warm. It was better than the red rose tea, it was wonderful. She was lost in the moment and closed her eyes this was wonderful. She was free and everything she was experiencing right now was new and exciting it thrilled her to no end. She sipped the hot coco some more very happily no saying a word just enjoying what she was given.

"I'll take that as you are enjoying it," Rosa chuckled and took a drink of her own hot chocolate.

"Our Dinner will be ready any moment now, you'll enjoy it," Adam said as he watched Alice enjoying the hot coco. Rosa stopped and looked at Adam something just occurred to her.

"Where are we going to stay tonight?" Rosa asked Adam and he stopped to think for a moment realizing that that was a very good question. He lived in a small apartment with his mother and it only had two bedrooms there was no way the three of them could fit in there. Of course he really should stop at home and let his mother know where he had gotten off to. She knew he normally stayed late with Rosa but over night was something she would most likely call the Ushiromiya house hold for, which could get them all caught.

"We should stop at my house…but there's no way I can fit you all in my room…" Adam sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We could stay at the hotel near the docks; I think I have a free room ticket…" Rosa dug into her vest pocket and pulled out a wallet and opened it up gazing inside. Alice was watching her wondering what it was. She'd never seen one before.

Rosa pulled out quiet a bit of money and Adam nearly spit out his drink and coughed.

"Rosa how much money do you have in there!"

"I've just been saving my allowance, I don't buy anything really I haven't actually counted it," Rosa gazed at the money she placed on the table. Alice tilted her head again she had no idea what they were going on about.

"If we pool our money together we could get clear away from here, we could show her the world," Adam suggested and looked at Alice who simply smiled. Rosa hesitated, she often considered running away but to actually go through with it actually scared her a bit. But now she had good friends. She smiled and looked at Alice.

"The worlds pretty dangerous but if we stick together we'll be okay, we'll stay for the weekend and on Sunday I'll make sure to pack my things and we'll leave the city," Rosa said.

"Alright then it's settled, we'll have fun this weekend and then head out," Adam looked at Alice, "What do you think?"

"As long as I never have to return I'm happy," Alice smiled brightly and the café waiter brought over their food. She looked down at her meal she was very hungry, "Ah thank you!"

* * *

It had gotten rather late and Rosa was half asleep when the ship finally reached the dock to the main land. Alice was clearly fast asleep and it was understandable she had been through a lot the entire day. Adam scooped her up carefully in his arms and carried her out. They decided that it was best to head up to the hotel since it was closer, and all three of them were exhausted. Rosa's allowance covered the cost of the one room with two beds for 2 nights; they wouldn't need to stay any longer. Rosa took the key and they headed up to the room. She unlocked the door and smiled the room over looked the sea and the room were kept very nice and tidy.

"Here," Rosa pulled back to covers on the first bed and he gently placed her into the bed and tucked her in like a child. Adam rubbed his eyes and Rosa laid down after placing everything on the table.

"I'm sooo tired…" She covered her eyes with her hands and groaned. Adam nodded in agreement kicking his shoes off he picked up the phone.

"I'm going to let my mother know where we are, and then we both should get some sleep," Adam said to Rosa who nodded and rolled over to face away from him. He dialed up his home but there was no answer so he left a message and hung up the telephone. He turned out the light and laid down staring into the darkness of the room. He was going over the thoughts in his head today. He never imagined that he'd rescue a beautiful woman from falling to her death or even kidnapping her away from the island she had always known as her home. But here they were. Beatrice…no Alice…what a beautiful soul…it had to be a miracle that she was alive… He drifted off to sleep the last thing he heard was a distant cry of a lone seagull.

* * *

"There is something I don't understand, that Beatrice…she isn't any part of the witch is she?" Ange asked Bernkastel pausing the story briefly.

"This is true, the Beatrice we are taking a look into is that of Kinzo's secret daughter with his mistress Bice, she was a young woman from Italy who gave birth and died doing so," Bernkastel explained to Ange who stared at the crystal, "Our story follows the same path, only this time the witch was cut out of the picture."

"An alternate series of events then?" Ange asked, "The point of Osaki was to grant the miracle of saving her life then?"

"There is another purpose he serves, just like the prince who rescues the princess from the castle, but I doubt very much the dragon will give his princess up so easily…" Bernkastel smiled and gazed back into the crystal.

[A/N: I forgot to mention, I don't own Umineko, and this is definitely an AU]


	3. Chapter 3

Shards of other worlds

By: Goldensunsheba

Chapter three: The New World

Bernkastel shift slightly and gazed at Ange with the blank look in her eyes she said almost mono toned, "Do you wish to continue?"

Ange nodded in agreement to continue the story, she felt like she was a child again being read a fairytale by her older brother. She gazed back down at the Crystal as the world within began to continue this alternate tale.

'_I want to know who you became Beatrice…'_

* * *

The sunlight shone through the window and the birds were chirping loudly. At First Beatrice was sure she had dreamed it all up, Rosa, Adam, the cliff side, the ferry, she thought it was all just a sweet dream and she'd wake up back in Kuwadorian. Back into her cage…like some sort of dangerous animal…Her eyes fluttered open expecting to see nothing but the mansion walls. But no instead she saw messy light brown hair that was half in pig tails the other half escaped and she was sound asleep. She smiled, yes she was going by the name Alice now and this wasn't a dream she had actually escaped. She sat up her hair fell out of her bun and it was a tangled mess, she tried to pull it out but it was tangled, "Ouch…" she gazed around the hotel room Adam had disappeared he was no where to be seen. She was slightly worried and looked down realizing she had fallen asleep in her dress. It was dirty and unpleasant and she wanted to have a bath and get clean again.

"Oh are you awake?" Rosa sat up to greet Alice rubbing her eyes gently. She yawned lightly and looked over where Adam should have been and frowned, "He's already up…" She gazed at the clock that read 11:26am and she let out a gasp, "We really slept in!"

"I wonder if he went to get us breakfast…" Alice wondered out loud.

"Yeah, come on let's get cleaned up," Rosa pulled out the ponytails from last night out and helped Alice untangle her bun. The two girls headed into the bathroom and Rosa couldn't figure out how to take off the Alice's complicated dress.

"How do you even manage to wear this dress," Rosa groaned trying to fiddle with it. Finally she was able to unclip the dress fully and ran the water in the bath tub and let Alice take the bath first and helped her get cleaned up. Her wounds from yesterday had healed over rather nicely although there was a scab on her knee and scratches on her hands still. Rosa washed Alice's long golden hair.

"You're hair is so beautiful, I'm so jealous!" Rosa laughed lightly. She combed her finger through Alice's hair and Alice smiled lightly and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," Alice replied , the bath was nice and relaxing for once she didn't feel rushed or trapped she just felt…relaxed. They heard the front door to the hotel room open and her eyes snapped open.

"Hey you guys, I got you something when I was out, you don't have to put on your old cloths, I'll leave them next to the bathroom door for you," Adam called and placed it down. He move towards the window where the table was sitting and he gazed out, "It's lovely and warm out today so I'm sure that will keep you two nice and cool."

"Thanks Adam!" Rosa called as she took the cloths into the bathroom and peaked into the bag curiously. She grinned as she pulled out a white summer dress that looked exactly like it would fit Alice, "It's Perfect!"

"How does it go on? Is there some trick it looks to simple…"Alice wondered as she dried herself of, she rubbed the towel through her long golden hair and it got a bit wavy as she dried it.

"No there's to trick, you just slip it on over your head!" Rosa had taken off her dirty cloths and changed places with Alice in the bath. Alice did as Rosa said and surprisingly the dress was that easy to put on. She gazed at herself in the mirror she looked like a completely new person and this did make her happy.

"I'll meet you out there I'm going to talk with Adam," Alice nodded to Rosa and left the bathroom. Adam turned his head to where Alice stood.

"Thank you I love it," Alice spun around once for him and asked, "Does it look nice?"

"You look beautiful," Adam smiled and handed her a muffin out of the bag, "I've got an idea what we can do today, we could visit the aquarium first then the theme Park, or maybe the shopping center, later we could go out for dinner and tomorrow we can go to the zoo."

Alice's eyes lit up with excitement when he started to suggest the things that she had so badly wanted to do. She looked at the muffin it looked like it had fruit inside and she took a bite and there was blueberries that where inside. She sat down across from him.

"The Aquarium sounds amazing; I would love to see the dolphins and whales that Rosa spoke of," Alice said.

"Yeah it will be fun," Rosa had appeared out of the bathroom in her summer dress that Adam had gotten for her. He smiled at both of them.

"Great we'll go as soon as you two are ready," Adam smiled and handed Rosa her breakfast.

* * *

Alice was amazed at pretty much everything, it was all new to her and she had always imagined it like this. The colorful fish seemed to play with her as she moved her finger across the glass and they followed her finger. She giggled like a little girl. She remembered when her father had promised to take her…it seemed so long ago. He father was a kind man; she can't really remember what happened to him. She closed her eyes for a moment and the fish wandered off.

"You okay Alice?" Adam asked he had a soft drink for her she turned to him and smiled lightly.

"It's nothing, let's go look at the sharks!" she pointed over to the shark exhibit and Adam chuckled slightly as he handed her the drink. She took it and he placed a straw into the drink and she sipped it.

"Where's Rosa?" Alice asked.

"Said she'd catch up with us shortly," Adam said following her into the shark exhibit. Little did they know they where being watched by a man wearing a dark colored suit and on his collar was the one winged eagle.

"No sign of Rosa sir," he spoke into a handheld transceiver, "But there was indeed another woman with her tutor."

"Watch them…" the voice responded back and he nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Argh what horrible luck just what I didn't need!" Rosa shouted annoyed and she crossed her arms.

"Hey this isn't my fault, besides you scared all of us by running off last night and not returning, Adam followed you!" Rudolf replied to his little sister, it appeared she was really the last thing on his mind considering his girlfriend Asumu was with him.

"Yeah but I told you guys I was going out with him to the aquarium, no one ever listens to me," Rosa shouted and her brother backed up and gave her a surprised look and she realized what she had said.

"Going out?"

"NO! NO YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Rosa blushed deep red, "W-we're friends and besides doing this is helping my science…biology and stuff." She was flustered and her brother grinned at her enjoying how she was so fluster.

"Fine, I'll let father know, but if I were you I wouldn't go to the island for a while Dad seems a little on edge, and I doubt it's because of you," Rudolf shrugged his shoulders, "Just warning you." He took Asumu hands and led her off she waved gently at Rosa as the two left.

When Rosa was alone she sighed slightly, she knew why dad was on the edge, Beatrice was missing and for all he knew could be dead. If only she could fake her death and then run away with Adam and Alice… they'd figure it out… later of course. She wondered off looking for Adam and Alice.

* * *

Rosa huffed as she finally caught up to Alice and Adam. Alice was watching the different sharks drift around in the tank. She let out a small gasp as one came rather close to the tank.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelped and backed into Adam who held her steady.

"Don't worry they won't eat you, they're behind glass," Rosa smiled at them and they turned to her.

"Ah your back, took your time didn't you?" Adam asked her.

"Uhm yeah I kind of ran into my brother, but no need to worry I told him I was with you and it was for school, he told me Dad was also on edge…" She looked at Alice who hung her head.

"Yeah it's understandable, I've left the island and I'm not returning," Alice turned back to look at the sharks, "There's too much of the world I don't understand, I want to be my own person…"

"Hey," Adam placed his hands on her shoulders, "We'll make sure you never have to go back, ever."

"Thank you," she smiled lightly. Unknown to them they were being watched; the man from before held his transceiver and turned it on.

"The woman you described is with them sir."

"Good…keep an eye on them," the voice responded, "He will want to know."

* * *

Genji looked down at the transceiver and sighed, he wouldn't tell Kinzo…not yet at least after all Beatrice did deserve some time to herself Kinzo tended to be clingy and always told her he was protecting her. Perhaps this little trip of hers will give a little more confidence. He sighed looking around the mansion, it was empty and quiet without her and Kinzo was going mad not knowing what has happened to her. But Genji would let her have this…just for a while. He wondered into Beatrice bedroom and looked at the butterfly pendant on her dresser.

_"She'll want this… She won't leave it here…"_

* * *

"They are watching her!" Ange let out a yelp distracting Bernkastel from the story at hand. Bernkastel glared at Ange with cold heartless eyes.

"This world isn't real, it's just for my own amusement, I can twist the tale to my liking whenever, as I told you before Kinzo won't let his beloved princess go so easily, it just so happens that his friends are keeping an eye on her as well."

"This is Cruel why give her this if you plan to take it away."

"I'm the cruelest witch in the world Ange Ushiromiya you should know that by now," a cruel smile crept along her face slowly.


End file.
